


Just Another Day

by freelymystical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN - Freeform, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelymystical/pseuds/freelymystical
Summary: British Men of Letters want to work together.Winchesters discuss if they want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for all the mistakes - spelling, grammar and content.  
> Find me at spn-fangal-4ever.tumblr.com

"But Dean, let's at least hear them out, see what their perspective is?"  
"Hear them out!? I am sorry, was I the only one present when Sam-. "  
"Dean, you know that's not true. I was there. And if you think I have forgotten a single wound they inflicted on my son, than you need to think again, but we need to-."  
" _Need to?_ We don't need to do anything. Definitely nothing that is related with them"

Mary and Dean were sitting at the map table and well, arguing. See, recently those British MoL sonsofbitches sent a "representative" to "arrange a meeting where we can meet and start afresh".  
Dean told them exactly where they can shove that idea. But Mom. Mom thinks it is foolish to not even meet once. Hence, the argument. 

"Hey, guys, what are you doing?", Sam says, entering the room with a sandwich in one hand and his laptop in another. Mom looks at Dean, "Dean is being stubborn and illogical". And because Dean knows his brother so well, he looks at Sam with a warning in his eyes. Sam chuckles and asks, "what about?".

  
"Before you too get mad at me, hear me out, okay?", Mom begins.  
"Oh-kay?"  
"British Men of Letters sent their representative - different one, of course, to apologize for what they did to you and they also want to talk to us so that we can...compare notes on hunting and lore, so to speak."  
"Oh. Hmm. So, umm, okay."  
"Okay? That's all you have to say?", Dean says, getting angry again.  
Before Sam could respond, Mom interrupted, "look, I know what they did to Sam is unforgivable. I agree to that. But, Dean! This is centuries worth of lore and hunting knowledge you are turning your back on."  
"Besides, with the way that Toni was harping on, they seem quite competent at their game. So it probably won't hurt to meet them.", Sam said. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because the glare Dean turns on Sam was not something he likes directed at himself.  
"I knew it! I knew you were gonna do this 'be the bigger man' shit. You always do this-".  
"Dean, no, listen to me-", Sam tries to placate Dean.  
"Oh no, I am done listening to both of you and I am done with this conversation and-".  
"Dean!"  
Both Mom and Dean look at Sam, quite stunned. Yeah, that's better, Sam thinks.  
"No Dean, I am not being the bigger man. I am not going to go negotiate with those sons of bitches, I don't need them."  
"But Sam, you just yourself said that they can be useful...", Mom says.  
"Yes, mom. I know what I said. They can be useful, true. But _I_ am not going to help them or take their help. You see, I am done with this routine where people who torture me get to have my help. One day some random asshole is re-breaking my shoulder and trying to kill my brother, and the next week we are saving his life. But hey, he just had a misunderstanding, so yeah. But then the same thing happens with the Devil?"  
He thinks he hears Mom gasp. He probably shouldn't drop these bombshells without fair warning.  
"So yeah, I am tired of this routine. I, I uh understand that people make mistakes. I understand the importance and the need of being forgiven...I mean if _I_ won't than who will?", Sam voice catches a little at that, but he clears his throat and continues, "But I don't think or feel that this...'forgiving the people who tortured me' thing is really helping me. It makes things worse and I just...want to stop, you know?"  
"Sam, baby..."Mom brings her hand to Sam's face, her face showing all the emotions she wants to express.  
Sam covers her small hand with his big one and squeeze it lightly once before pulling back, "It's okay, mom. I am okay. Everything is okay. I just. Anyway, so yeah, you guys should meet the BMoL representatives and see what they want, I am just not going to be there, that's all. That okay?", Sam asks turning towards Dean.  
Before Dean could respond, Mom gives a very resounding 'no' as an answer. Both the brothers turn towards her.  
"No", she continues, "I don't think it's all that important after all".  
"But Mom-", Sam starts.  
"And even if they were, we will deal with them on our terms - when we are ready."  
Sam smiles at Mom.  
Dean gets up from the table and Sam looks at him questioningly.  
"All this arguing makes me hungry. I am going to go find some food, ya'll want something?"  
"Duh!", both Mom and Sam say simultaneously, and then grinned at each other.  
Dean shakes his head fondly and leaves with one last look at Sam - a look filled with relief and pride.

And well, he is not sure if he has earned it, but he knows that only forgiveness that matters to Sam, he's already got it. So maybe he can start forgiving himself, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's begin with the fact that Mary Winchester loves Sam. She is just being practical. Her supporting the BMoL is definitely no disregard to Sam.  
> I wrote this... _thing_ because I was awe-inspired by 'I was tortured by the devil himself, what can you do to me?'.  
>  Honestly, In the beginning, even Dean was supposed to give BMoL a chance- but he was being stubborn. And arguing. So, yeah.


End file.
